Zee
Zee is an Ancient Fae and the god "Zeus" of ancient human civilization. Character arc Zee is a member of one of the most powerful Fae families that ever lived. In ancient civilizations she was worshipped by humans as "Zeus", the supreme ruler of the Olympians. Zee feeds off the energy of euphoria created among crowds of people by the success of a descendant. Personality She is a gender bender: possessing the body of a human female and refers as "mother and father" of Persephone and Iris — but is also male. In Egypt she was known as Amun, the Vikings called her Odin, and was Jupiter to the Romans. Zee has taken many forms and now appears as female. Zee can control and manipulate lightning and has the power to shoot bolts from her hands. As Zeus, she is known for giving Oracles the vision (i.e. optics) to see what they need to see, and sends them to get the truth from the target person he wants to acquire it from. Relationships * Bo: Niece. * Hades: Brother. * Heratio: Husband. Brother. (In mythology, Zeus and Hera are both siblings and spouses.) * Iris / Nyx: Daughter. Niece by virtue of Lost Girl lineage. (In mythology, Iris and Nyx are separate deities and have different parents.) * Persephone: Daughter with Demeter. Niece by virtue of mythology. (In mythology, Demeter is the sister of Zeus.) Quotes * "Like the patriarchal society to depict its most powerful member as male — I've had many forms, but currently...Zee is a she." – to Bo (End of Faes) * "You know I defended people once. And in return they worshipped me. They'd sacrifices for me. I let it go to my head. Don't let it go to yours, Bo." – (Judgement Fae) Trivia * Zeus is the "Father of Gods and men" who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus, according to the ancient Greek religion. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. Zeus is etymologically cognate with and, under Hellenic influence, became particularly closely identified with Roman Jupiter. He is the child of Cronus and Rhea, and the youngest of his siblings. In most traditions he is married to Hera, although, at the oracle of Dodona, his consort is Dione: according to the Iliad, he is the father of Aphrodite by Dione. He is known for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone (by Demeter), Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses (by Mnemosyne); by Hera, he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus. His father, Cronus, sired several children by Rhea: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from Gaia and Uranus that he was destined to be overthrown by his son as he had previously overthrown Uranus, his own father, an oracle that Rhea heard and wished to avert. When Zeus was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Cronus would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Cronus a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed.Wikipedia:Zeus * When Zeus and his brothers distributed among themselves the government of the world by lot, Poseidon obtained the sea, Hades the lower world, and Zeus the heavens and the upper regions, but the earth became common to all. He was further the original source of all prophetic power, from whom all prophetic signs and sounds proceeded. Everything good as well as bad comes from Zeus, and according to his own choice he assigns their good or evil lot to mortals, and fate itself was subordinate to him. He is armed with thunder and lightning, and the shaking of his aegis produces storm and tempest. Cronos (his father) by a cunning device of Ge or Metis was made to bring up the children he had swallowed, and first of all the stone, which was afterwards set up by Zeus at Delphi. The young god now delivered the Cyclopes from the bonds with which they had been fettered by Cronos, and they in their gratitude provided him with thunder and lightning. On the advice of Ge, Zeus also liberated the hundred-armed Gigantes, Briareos, Cottus, and Gyes, that they might assist him in his fight against the Titans. The Titans were conquered and shut up in Tartarus, where they were henceforth guarded by the Hecatoncheires.Zeus Appearances * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 (as Woman in Elevator – Elizabeth Helm) * 5.03 Big in Japan (as Elizabeth Helm) * 5.04 When God Opens a Window * 5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts * 5.07 Here Comes the Night * 5.08 End of Faes * 5.09 44 Minutes to Save the World * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter * 5.12 Judgement Fae (also as Elizabeth Helm) References Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Recurring Characters Category:Undeclared